Assassin's Creed Evolution & Revolution
by Kilroy.III
Summary: I'm Altair Auditore, desending from Altair La-Ahad and Ezio Auditore and I am an Assassin. Flashbacks, Killing, Templars, Love, and all with OC's and Ezio left a secret too...Xx Warning some AC II spoilers! xX
1. First Blood, First Venegance

I don't do not own the Assassin's Creed Serie/Franchise or any further items of it.

"This bloodline of assassins in all started in 1191 A.D. From Altair and Maria to- uh oh, there no records until the 15th century-

Giovanni auditore and Maria auditore gave birth to Ezio Auditore and marries with Rosa and become Rosa Auditore-" "Yeah, yeah, cut to

the chase," Rebecca demanded impatiently. "Oi! You have any manners at all, I'm sorry I forgot it's you!" Shaun commented. He

proceeded, "the records are a bit unclear here, but as far I can tell it reappears in 1499 at October 6th when Louis XII occupies Milan

and 16 years later mysteriously dies of unknown causes, unknown causes my ass." His snarky attitude increase. "Please." Desmond

said exasperated. "Until the the late 1700's exactly at 1770, January 20th at the "suicide" of Charles Yorke and Desmond this is where

Our Story Begins...The American Revolution!" Shaun announced.

* * *

"Master I feel eyes on us... watching us... sir, I feel that we should move to a safer place" spoke Charles. I moved

on the rooftops of Britain listening to the Templar scum's conversation. "Don't be such a fool, Charles it's been years

since an assassin has made any move high ranking official in public or in private, don't be an idiot!" said his Templar associate.

"Also, since flintlocks opened to the public, they barely run two feet before getting shot! The best part is civilians do our dirty work, Ha!"

Charles associate exclaiming. I silently agreed the rate of assassins has decline since firearms have been open to the public.

There is huge conspiracy invovling the New World, that invovle a new piece of Eden was hidden there. They were just using its progress

as a cover-up, these sickening men, manipulating people by using dreams and hopes, only for their cause and gain. I grind my teeth in

anger.

I'm going kill every last one of them for what they did. The night I could never forget. I follow the Creed-

Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. Its been that way for awhile so I don't expect it to change now.

Then-" Good night, May the father of understanding guide you." They whispered and bowed.

Charles Yorke had supported all the acts passed to the New World in order to fund the Templars and as usual the Pope Clement XIV was

secretly supporting them. He entered his manor, I jumped down from the rooftops on to the streets, I walk to enter through the back

second story window. I climbed in arch window, the marble floor would prove difficult to maneuver. Paintings adorned the elegant red

walls of the manor. I continuously crouched through the abode. I caught a glimpse of a figure moving through a doorway. I tailed

behind I peeked through the door. He laid down on his bed, I busted the door open and I ran over and put a cloth to his mouth and

plunged my hidden blade in him. His body convulsed violently, still the loss blood helped me subdue him until he passed. I changed his

clothes and covered the blood, so I made a noose and hung him from it making it look like suicide to the public, but the Templars would

know.

Vengeance is blood. I quickly fled the scene, waiting till morn when they came and saw what I did.

* * *

"DEAR, LORD WHAT HAS HAPPEN... OH MY GOD!?" said a servant who just arrived for work. I heard from rooftop that I slept on

last night from across Charles house. I saw him run outside yelling for the constables that would come minutes later. They alerted

everyone connected to him about the "suicide", for the Templars this was a decimating set back. Acts taxing the colonies would be

decided more slowly and only a small sum would be funded to them. I had just taken away the money and some political power from

their group and I had done it swiftly. Like my ancestors I disappear like a phantom, like I was never there at all.

I'm Joseph Cardigan, I-am-an-Assassin.


	2. The Robe doesn't make the Priest

**1773**

Turmoil in Britain & America is heating up after the Boston massacre and other the events. Thank god, everything is hell now, it'll take

the attraction off me. Alban Butler, the priest is my next target, I should see my friend Miguel Edwards for information about this man.

I ran up the wall and grab the window and climbed up, once making it to the top, I jumped over three rooftops with ease, until when

I wasn't looking, I took a misstep in my fourth jump. Knocking me in mid-air.

"Oh, this is going hurt, a lot!" I said while I fell to the ground.

Then a figure Towered over me, "Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, and I thought I taught you to look both ways Joseph before jumping, shame on you!" the Figure said in a joking manner.

Then, I realized it was Miguel!

I was still slightly dazed though, "Oh, Shut up." I said disgruntled.

He laughed at my statement,"Come inside Joseph, what do you need?" he asked.

I regained my strength, "I need a favor." I said.

"Well what is it man! spit it out!" he said eagerly.

I inhaled a deep breath, "I need to know everything about Alban Butler" I said.

"Well that's easy, He wanted to be the next arch bishop of France, but was denied, so when he joined the Templars they

promised that one day soon France would be in utter chaos."

"Disturbed about France in chaos, but continue please." I responded.

"Well, he is currently recruiting young and old noble families to join the Templar cause in secret, but in public is a priest for the Anglican Church."

"Thank you, Friend"

"No thanks need I'm just happy to help." Miguel said exiting the room. The window by the door was open, it wasn't open before.

Hmmm... Strange I don't remember that window being open. Was someone spying on us? If someone was why? No one

knew I was an assassin except Miguel but he was in the room.

"Well Joseph, I've heard so much," the voice from shadows said.

"Reveal yourself, now I do not wish to harm you." I said.

Then, someone walked out from the shadows it was a woman!

She had a petite face, had a slender body. She smiled.

"Hello I'm Anne, Anna Grace" she said.

"Oh, don't bother introducing yourself Cardigan, right?"

I stared, keeping stoic face upon her remarks.

* * *

I had been watching him closely and I knew he was part of it. I sneaked in through the window undetected. Then he look surprised by

something. I saw him looking at the window, my cover was gone. I looked at him calmly. He had muscular body tone, he radiated power

or was it fear I couldn't tell. I introduced myself to him and told him I already knew who he was.

I could tell he knew something...

"Meet me at the docks to the New World at September 30 at noon," I spoke.

He nodded and left.

* * *

6:00 o'clock pm in the county of Lincolnshire

Time to kill Alban Butler  
10 minutes to Assassinate

I saw Alban in sight. He was talking to this small group probably Templars. They start to walk in the church protected by

guards I wait a few minutes until I threw a smoke bomb to them, so I can sneak past them. I saw them walk inside. I followed them,

they were talking about something.. muttering about damn assassins... the piece..the father... Understanding.

I move in for the kill I unsheathe my hidden blades, I stab Alban in the back, Literally.

"I have no regrets, you... bas..bast...bastard, uhhhh.." he said.

"Si può riposare in pace, amen"

I said the blessing. A roar erupted a templar drew his blade, he swung at me furious taking no consideration that I was countering his

attacks, I ended it with a blow to his throat. The others run in fear, but they were of no importance.


	3. Short on Time

**1776**

_The American Revolution_

Anne has taken me to America its a lot more civilized than Britain makes it out to be. Still, Britain is full of Templars. It's only been a Year

and a half here and I've met Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, and others. I still have my armor under white and red colonial outfit

with my hidden blades and gun. Today, though Anne give me two French double barrel flintlock pistols, I think they might come in handy.

I must keep this journal entry short for business demands I take leave.

* * *

Signed,

_ Joseph Cardigan_


	4. H6 till BOOM

**1776**

John Harrison, he's English clockmaker in public, but in secret he's a bomb maker. He's been working on this project called the H6,

he's says its a clock but, he's planning to sell it to an English general. It a timed bomb. I jump on and off

the roofs above the busy bostonian night. I jumped down and walk to his place and quietly slipped in. I readied my hidden blades and

walk slowly through the house. Then "Step any further and I'll blow your bloody brains out." John said. I turned around and said "Let

me fix my watch". Then I quickly motioned my wrist towards his face and shot him with my hidden gun. I search around his house

and found this huge pocket watch the size of my head. "This is it, the H6, I'd thought you'd look more deadly" I confessed. I click a

button on it. Then the ticking started. "Oh, bollocks!" I shouted. It looks like one hour till the bomb went off.

I put it an a bag and went running to Dorchester Heights.

* * *

I dropped it near a British ship undetected. I threw the H6 on board and left 30 minutes before any explosion.

Then from a good distance away, I turned back and saw a huge explosion. Unmatched by anything I've seen before. The British were

ringing bells and yelling and the one thing that I liked was I killed 10 templar soldiers and destroyed two ships.

It's was good day to die.

I smirked. Then, A British guard came running towards me. I pulled both my pistols and shot him down. Then- "Well,well,well nice work

Cardigan" said someone from the shadows. I turned around and saw it was Anne.

* * *

**Review,Review,Review! **

**Sorry next will be long.**


End file.
